Kissing You GoodBye
by demolitionsunsets
Summary: When Frank screws up onstage & Gerard lashes out on him, but later apologizes w/ something Frank's wanted for too long, it leads to a mischievous romance that is interrupted by one person Gerard meets. Will Frank be kissing Gerard goodbye?  slash. Frerard
1. A Fucking Diva

Chapter 1: 'A fucking diva..'

Everything was going fine until **_"SNAP!" _**my guitar string snapped. It snapped 15 seconds into Give 'Em Hell Kid. _Oh shit, what am I gonna do?_ I decided to improvise the rest of Give 'Em Hell Kid. At least It was our last song. Finally, when the song ended I felt better. We still got a standing ovation, but I felt really crummy about letting the fans down. I went back stage and removed my black X's. I sat down on the red velvet couch and began repairing the guitar. The last thing I wanted was for a pissed Gerard finding me and screaming at me. Just my luck. He managed to find how find me. Great.

"What the fuck, Frank! How could you fuck up a song as simple as Give 'Em Hell Kid! Are you really that stupid? Then you fucking make up your own part! What the hell were you thinking? You could have ruined the song! We could have been in deep shit! This is fucking ridiculous!" He left as quick as he came. I felt tears running down my cheeks and I wiped them away for more tears to fill their place.

**~Gerard's P.O.V.~**

I thought about what just happened and decided that I needed to go back and apologize to Frank. I opened the door and headed to where Frank was, but when I opened the door, he wasn't there. I closed the door and stood there I thought about it for a second. I knew exactly where Frank was. I ran down the hall and up some stairs. Finally, I was out in the parking deck and like I knew he would be out here, he was. He had his focus on a bug on the ground. I went up to him.

"Frank.." He looked up from the bug.

"What, are you gonna bitch again?"

"No. I wanted to come out here to apologize. I didn't mean to freak like that. It's just..." He cut me off.

"...that you're a fucking diva and divas tend to do things like that?" I sighed. He wasn't getting the point.

"No..." Again he cut me off.

"...So, you think a little 'sorry' is gonna make things better? Well, it won't." He went to leave to the right, but I put my left hand on the wall next to him so he couldn't. Knowing how Frank is I put my right hand up on the wall so he couldn't escape to the left either. He looked at me.

"I knew a little 'sorry' wouldn't be enough to make things better, so I wanted to give you something to go with that 'sorry'." I leaned in and gave him a meaningful kiss. I backed up a little to give him some room and to see his expression. He just smiled his Frank smile.

**~Frank's P.O.V.~**

I didn't know what else to do, but smile. I couldn't believe Gerard just kissed me. I had wanted it more than anything. I looked up at him. He smirked.

''I'll see you later then, Frank?'' I just stood there and nodded. He smiled and began back to the direction he had come from.


	2. Bert

Leave me some reviews please:)

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Year Later~<strong>_

I checked my phone to see what time it was. _Shit, 2 more minutes and he was gonna haul ass. I needed to get there, and quick. _I headed to the doors Gerard had left through, running down the stairs as fast as my legs would go. I skipped stairs hoping it'd get me there before they left. I ran through the _exit_ and kept running until I reached the bus and climbed the stairs, out of breath. I plopped my self down at the table. I looked at the time on the microwave, 11:59. I looked around not moving from my seat. I saw everyone except Gerard. Great, he was gonna be late, again. I reached into his bag that was on the see next to me. I rummaged around until I came across what I was looking for, a black Sharpie. I smiled sinisterly. I uncapped the marker and began doodling on my arm. I looked at the drawing on my arm and smiled slickly. I heard Kriss close the door.

"Be on time next time." I looked over my shoulder and saw Gerard talking to him.

"Sorry, Kriss." The bus started moving. Gerard came and sat down across from me. I didn't look up, just kept doodling. I rested my elbow on the table, so I could draw on my wrist. I saw him put his hands under the table, then put his head down under the table. He was doing something under the table. I didn't think much of it, until he started giggling like a school girl. I put my head under the table. Two hazel eyes were looking back at me. I didn't find anything unusual under the table. A smile was plastered on his face. _What's with the stupid look?_

"Hi, Frankie." _What the Hell is he thinking?_

"Hey, Gerard." I was confused as to what he was doing. Laughing, being all happy, saying hi at random times. God, I thought Mikey was weird.

"What exactly are you doing down here Gee?" He seemed to have a shocked look. I say that because his mouth turned into an ''O'' He laughed slightly.

"I'm hiding." _What the Hell?_

"From what exactly?" I was beginning to think he was up to no good. He frowned a little.

"I don't know to be honest. I just...I'm just hiding." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay, just don't..."He cut me off.

"Shhhh...Frank they're gonna hear." He was whispering now, instead of talking.

"Who?" He put his finger to his mouth signaling for me to stop talking. There was shuffling of feet. Then two feet appeared next to the table. I recognized the feet. Mikey. I pulled my head out from underneath the table. Mikey had a 'OMG' look on his face.

"Hey, Mikes..." I greeted him with a smile.

"Ummm...why were you under the table?"

"Ohhh...'cause...Gerard, you can come out. It's only Mikey." Mikey looked at me like I was crazy until Gerard's head popped up. He looked at Mikey and smiled.

"Hi Mikey!" He jumped up and gave him a hug like he hadn't seen him in awhile.

"Hi, Gee." He let go of Mikey and looked at him.

"Gosh Mikey, you've grown since the last time I saw you!" Mikey looked from Gerard to me. I just shrugged.

"You just saw me a few minutes ago..." Gerard sat back down at the table. I could tell by how Mikey looked, he wasn't quiet sure what was up with Gerard.

"Frank, can I talk to you quick?" I got up and followed Mikey, away from Gerard, who was giggling again for extremely unknown reasons.

"Did he take any drugs?" I shrugged. I hadn't known what he did before getting on the bus.

"He was hanging around with Bert..." I slapped myself on the forehead. That was exactly what was wrong with Gerard.

"Shit!" Mikey looked lost.

"What? Did Bert do something, Frank?" I looked at Mikey. Did he do something wasn't the question. What didn't Bert do was the more appropriate one.

"I think he may have had to do with this Gerard." We looked at him and he was making faces at himself in the reflection of the window and laughing about it. I knew we had to go talk to Bert to find out if he took anything and if he did what he took.

"We're gonna have to go pay Bert a visit, I guess?" Mikey had read my mind. I nodded. We headed to the back of the bus, to where Ray and Bob were to get them to keep an eye on Gerard while we were gone. Who knew what he would do. They agreed and went to the front with him.

"Just put on a movie and he'll probably fall asleep. If he doesn't then just give him coffee, but without and I repeat without sugar." They both nodded and we left. I looked over my shoulder to see two hazel puppy dog eyes staring out of the window at me. I smiled and waved to him, getting a wave back. I kinda felt bad leaving him. We kept walking.

**~Mikey's P.O.V.~**

We searched the side of almost every bus to find the bus they were on. We had finally found it. Frank knocked on the door and it opened. The smell of booze and smoke flooded out into our faces, both of us turning our heads away from the awful smell. Jeph stood in the doorway with a smile.

"Frank. Mikey. Joining us? The party's just getting good." I could tell he had some booze, but he wasn't completely out of it.

"No, sorry Jeph. We were actually hoping to talk to Bert." He smirked.

"A three sum I see. I'll get him." He went back up the stairs. I looked at Frank. He kinda laughed.

"What the Hell Frank?" He shrugged.  
>"Maybe you seem the type." He laughed again. I rolled my eyes at his stupid remark. Bert made his way down the stairs. I could tell he hadn't had as much as Jeph, but he had some.<p>

"Mikey, Frank. What can I get you guys?" I spoke before Frank could.

"You were with my brother earlier, right?" He tucked his black hair behind his ear.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure I was. Why?" I looked at Frank.

"See, Bert he's not acting 'right'." He looked taken back.

"How so?" Frank sighed.

"He's giggling at nothing. And he was hiding under the table & told me to be quiet or _they _would hear, but he didn't even know what he was hiding from." Bert crossed his arms. I had a feeling he didn't believe us.

"And before we left he was making faces in the window, laughing about it." He kinda laughed.

"You mean he doesn't act like that normally?" He laughed at his own joke. I sighed, frustrated.

"Did he do _anything _when he was with you?" He thought about it. I hate the silence.

"Yeah. Mhhmmm." I sighed, not in relief, in frustration that he'd actually give him something.

"What did he do?" Bert shrugged.

"I...I don't know what it was exactly, it was something someone gave to me.."

"So...you give him some unknown substance?" Frank shot a glare at me. Bert looked shocked that I had yelled.

"Well..I took it too...maybe he's just not used to them."

"Gee, you think? Now thanks to you we have to watch over him like a baby." I started heading towards our bus. Frank had to jog a little to keep up. I knew Bert was still standing there.

"Hey Frank?" We stopped. Frank turned around. He didn't say anything though, he tended to do things like that.

"You know...if things with you and Gerard don't work out, I'm always here." He held his arms out, smiling. I rolled my eyes and it looked like Frank had gave him the bird by his expression.

We reached the bus and Frank pointed out that the lights were off.

"Do you think he could have done that?" He shrugged and opened the door.

"Maybe they just got him to go to sleep..." We got on the bus and looked around. None of them were in sight.

"Where are they?" I shrugged and looked in the back of the bus. Not there.

"It's not like we were even gone that long that they could disappear." We both stood there confused as to where they were, until the door of the bus opened.


	3. Safe And Sound In Your Arms

Leave me some reviews :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<br>~Frank's P.O.V.~  
>Gerard walked onto the bus with a half eaten ice cream cone in his hand. What the Hell? He noticed Mikey and myself and smiled.<br>"Hey guys." He sat down, on the floor. I looked at him confused, but I didn't say anything.  
>"Gee, where's Ray and Bob?" He looked up and shrugged.<br>"Don't know. Lost?" I couldn't help to laugh a little. He was supposed to be the one being watched and yet he managed to get back to the bus. Something Ray and Bob weren't able to do. I looked at Mikey and could tell he was frustrated.  
>"Didn't we tell them not to give him any sugar?" Mikey looked at me. I nodded.<br>"You could have known they would." The door opened and they came onto the bus. They stopped when they saw us standing there.  
>"Told you not to let him get ice cream, Bob." Ray went to the back before Mikey could say something to him.<br>"Why'd you get him ice cream?" I sat down to watch the show.  
>"Umm...He begged for it Mikey." They gave into him so easily. Such terrible sitters.<br>"He's also stoned out of his mind and sugar won't help much."  
>"Hey, I'd like to object to that. Not completely stoned out of my mind. Just a little." He showed how much he was with his hand. Mikey just shook his head.<br>"Well, I don't know about anybody else, but I'm tired!" Bob ran off back to the bunks, Mikey following after. I turned around and Gerard was looking up at me, smiling ear to ear. I smiled back at him. He was like a lost puppy. Not knowing what was going on, just wanting to be cared for.  
>"Don't you think you should be getting to bed, Gee?" He nodded and jumped up. He went back too. I watched him, still not being able to believe Gerard would actually fall for what Bert had done earlier. Ugh. Bert. The mention of his name made my blood boil. I never really liked him and now I had to put up with him everyday on tour. Even worse, my boyfriend was best friends with him. I didn't have anything against Jeph, Quinn, or Dan, but Bert was so conniving, so manipulative, and so fucked up on all things unholy. I was pretty surprised he hadn't landed in the slammer, the way he acts and all. As long as he kept his distance from us, I kept my cool. But what he did today, just made me hate him more.<br>I went to the bathroom, showered, and changed into something more comfortable to sleep in. I opened the door, the cool air hitting my face. Boy, did that feel good. I started on my journey to my bunk, but screamed when something grabbed my wrist. 'What the fuck?'  
>"Frankie..." I heard Gerard's voice in the darkness.<br>"...I want you to join me." He couldn't just ask? He had to give someone a heart attack.  
>"And do what?" I was really hoping he wouldn't say what I was thinking he would. That would definitely wake everyone up and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't wanna hear or see it.<br>He laughed and next thing I knew he had pulled me down onto the bunk.  
>"To cuddle of course." My heart melted. Gerard never cuddled with me in the year we'd been together.<br>"Oh." He laughed a little, wrapping his arms around me in a warm embrace.  
>"I fucking love you Frank."<br>"I love you so much more Gerard." He laughed.  
>"I doubt that Frankie." He kissed my lips. It wasn't one of his wild kisses, more of a tender kiss he hadn't given me in far too long. My eyelids felt heavy and I knew I needed some sleep. I closed my eyes, feeling safe in his arms...<p>

* * *

><p>*** sorry for lack in length &amp; content: im slacking as of late:DDD

**for anyone who's read chapters 1 & 2, thank-you.

*for Ray...I'll write chapter 4 for your birthday:DD


End file.
